


Grimm Places

by PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), DC universe - Freeform, DoctorHarry, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife/pseuds/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife
Summary: Harry Potter is in the DC universe under the Alias Doctor James. He runs an underground Hotel/Hospital for criminals of Gotham called Grimmauld Place. He meets heroes and villains during his work and gets involved in more than he wanted.Based on the idea of Hotel Artemis.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	Grimm Places

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of the Batman or DC universe or Harry Potter.  
> The rules listed are from the Hotel Artemis movies and are not solely mine. The idea of the hotel for criminals is also from the movie.

Grimm Places

A deep blue motorcycle sped around cars on the highway. Drivers honked at the reckless driver as he passed them at high speeds.  
Nightwing let out a sigh, fogging up the inside of his helmet. He flew past a looming sign that read, Welcome to Gotham City.  
Even though it was his childhood home, he wasn’t happy to be back. He would rather be back in Bludhaven, as Nightwing and fighting Blockbuster. But Babs had called him panicked about something urgent. She couldn’t tell him over the phone and needed him to get to Gotham right away.  
That’s why Dick Grayson found himself speeding through Gotham City during the most dangerous time of day, nighttime. Gotham may not have been as dangerous as Bludhaven but the city itself was ruthless and bloodthirsty. He hadn’t been in the city for more than a few minutes and he could already feel her darkness leeching onto him.  
This made him speed up and as he went through the city streets. He had coordinates locked onto Bab’s apartment and was only a couple of blocks away.  
He made a left turn but was hit by a van at full speed, which was going the wrong way down a one-way street.  
Dick was immediately flung off his bike and was hurled over the van, hitting the windshield forcefully. Gravity pushed him to the ground with a loud crack. He groaned and felt many of his ribs were broken, hopefully, none of them punctured a lung. He tried to get up but felt his head and body fight back in protest. He hit the windshield so hard, that his helmet had flown off. He definitely had head trauma.  
He heard car doors slam and voices yelling around him. Someone walked closer to him and kicked his side earning a groan of pain. Dick couldn’t make out anything, his vision swimming in lights and colors. More yelling happened before he heard car doors slam and the sound of the van speeding off.  
Dick fought for consciousness but he was failing fast. He was probably going to die in a Gotham Alleyway since finding a good samaritan was like finding a unicorn in this city.  
He felt himself sink into the inky black of his mind, not noticing two figures approaching him. 

The beeping of a heart monitor was what he first woke up to. He felt around him and found itchy bed sheets and a stiff mattress.  
Slowly, he opened his eyes to get used to the light. It looked like he was on a normal hospital bed, attached to a heart monitor. But that’s where the normalness ended.  
The room was a shabby hotel room filled with decades-old furniture. The wallpaper was torn and stained, and the lights flicked.  
Confused, he detached the heart monitor making it beep wildly, and tried to get up. He groaned as he felt his sore ribs protest. He could have sworn they had been broken but they just felt mildly bruised now. Running a hand through his sweat-filled hair, he felt a bandage wrapped around it.  
Someone had found and healed him, but who would do that? Usually, if any of the bat family got injured they would turn to Alfred, or in worse occasions, they’d pay off a doctor. But he hadn’t heard of any freelance doctors picking up vagrants in the streets of Gotham.  
Before he could snoop around the room some more, the door opened revealing a short figure.  
They were wearing white robes, with black clothes underneath. Their long black hair was tied up in a messy bun with strands falling out.  
They looked androgynous but had a toughness around them that pointed towards male.  
“ I see that you’re up, how are you feeling? Any dizziness, nausea, headache?” They said in a lower voice that confirmed Dick’s thoughts about them being male.  
The other male proceeded to shine a light in both of Dick’s eyes as well as poking various places of his body. At that point, he shooed the other away.  
“ Who are you? Why am I here?” He asked sternly, not enjoying the nonchalant attitude of the person who had kidnapped him off the street.  
The other male sighed in what seemed like frustration.  
“ I’m the guy who saved your ass from dying in the streets. Now I need to know if you are having any nausea or dizziness so I can administer the correct medicine,” He said, his green eyes shining with a mixture of frustration and concern.  
“ That didn’t answer my question,” Dick said stubbornly.  
“ Fine, be stubborn why don’t you. Let’s see how that concussion treats you a day from now when it goes untreated,” He said. Dick could hear a British accent but it had a mixture of something else, maybe Scottish?  
“ I’ll be fine, I just-” Dick started to say, standing up off the bed before falling back onto it from vertigo.  
“ That’s what I thought, extreme vertigo.” The white-cloaked male said, rummaging through a large medical bag.  
“ Here drink this,” he said pushing a glass flask to Dick’s lips. In his state, Dick had no choice but to swallow the offered liquid. He immediately gagged at the taste.  
“ Christ, what was that?” Dick asked, still coughing.  
“ Medicine to help with that concussion, you feel better now don’t you?” The mystery man asked. He chuckled at Dick’s gagging and handed him a water bottle.  
Dick downed the water, hoping to get the horrid taste from his mouth.  
“ I’ve never had medicine taste like that,” He blanched.  
“ Home recipe. It tastes like ass but does the trick perfectly,” mystery man said. He started to pack up his bag. “Ok, you should be all set to go. I hope you don’t end up here again, oh and try to stay out of alleyways at night. We don’t want your pretty face to get too messed up, huh?”  
He said chuckling while making it towards the door.  
“Buckbeak will handle your exit care,” he said before slipping out of the door. Dick, who felt much better got up to catch the mystery man before leaving. But a large human blocked the exit. The man was built like a mountain and had to be seven feet tall.  
He wore white scrubs, with a name badge that read ‘ Orderly’.  
“ Whoa there, Doctor’s busy right now,” The man gruffed out in a deep voice.  
“ Doctor?” Dick asked. The man didn’t look anything like a doctor. He looked no older than 21 and wore long white robes.  
“ Yes, Doctor James. Now fill this out so you can leave,” the man said, handing Dick a clipboard and a pen.  
“Where am I?” Dick asked, completely bewildered at the whole experience.  
The man huffed in agitation.  
“ You’re at Grimmauld place, it’s an underground hospital for low lives and vagrants such as yourself. Doctor James found you dying by the trash and decided to save your life. If I were you I would be showing some gratitude and read the paper,” He explained.  
Dick looked at the paper in his hands. 

Welcome to Grimmauld Place  
Please read and adhere to all of the following rules:  
1\. While on the premises, no fighting with or killing other patients.  
2\. No disrespectful words or actions allowed against staff.  
3\. No guns or any type of weapon permitted through the gates.  
4\. Membership must be paid for, full and in advance.  
5\. Prior but lapsed members will not be admitted  
6\. No photography or video allowed.  
7\. No outside food or drink.  
8\. Absolutely no visitors.  
9\. If a member is found to have compromised, or led to the compromise of location, membership will be revoked.  
10\. Rules are final and non-negotiable.

Dick re-read the paper. Was he in a secret hospital for criminals? Did Batman know that a place like this even existed? Thoughts like these rushed through his head.  
“ I need you to sign that,” the hulking orderly said in a stern voice. Thinking of the first alias he could, Dick signed the documents. Clark Kent inked onto the paper and seemed to glow for a second. ‘Did that just glow?’ Dick thought. He shook his head, maybe was seeing things, he did just have a near-death experience.  
“ Alright, here’s your things,” the man said handing him his backpack that must’ve fallen off the bike when he crashed.  
“ What did that paper mean by membership fees?” Dick asked him after he took the documents.  
“ If you plan on staying in the city and getting into trouble then you need to pay the membership fee at the first of the month, or else you can’t see the doctor,” he replied.  
“ Why did James fix me up if I’m not a member? Isn’t that the rules?” Dick asked.  
“ Doctor James, fixed you up because he said he couldn’t let a pretty face like yours die in a dirty alleyway. Now take your stuff and leave, I have other patients to handle,” The orderly said, pushing him towards the door. They walked down a hall showing more normal-looking hotel room doors lining it. At the end of the hall was an elevator surrounded by a large steel gate.  
The sign above it read, ‘Waiting Area’.  
The orderly unlocked the gate and pressed the down arrow for the elevator.  
“ Take the elevator down to the first floor. Exit through the door at the end of the hall,” the orderly said, turning to leave.  
“Wait, what about my bike?” Dick asked. He knew it was probably totaled from the wreck but he could still try to fix it. He remembered building it from scratch with Alfred.  
“ It’s nothing but scrap metal now, but if you want what’s left come back tomorrow morning when it’s not so busy.” He said, turning and leaving Dick. He got on the elevator with a sigh.  
Not only had he somehow gotten into an underground hotel for criminals, but he also had to return to it the next day for his bike.  
What had he gotten himself into?  
That so-called ‘Doctor’ didn’t seem to recognize him as Dick Grayson, and neither did the orderly since he didn’t blink at his alias signature.  
That was another problem entirely. Had he signed up for a membership to a criminal organization?  
He took a breath. Maybe this could be good. If he had to stay in town for the next week helping Babs, then maybe he could learn more about the new Gotham crime ring from the ‘hotel’ and pass on the information.  
Oh crap! Babs is probably worried sick. He pulled out his phone to see it was currently 1 AM and multiple missed calls from her. He went to call her back before pausing.  
Should he tell her about the hotel? He thought about it before deciding not to. He could collect information from the place for a couple more days before letting her in on the case.  
He took a breath before calling her back, to explain about his car accident and how he’s fine but his bike was stolen with no mention of the hotel or the mysterious Doctor.  
\--------------  
Back at the hotel, Doctor James, otherwise known as Harry Potter, was dealing with a troublesome patient. It was a considerable petty criminal who dealt in bank robberies and smuggling. He seemed to also get into some sort of accident and was a regular patient at the hotel.  
Harry was finishing the last stitches of a bullet exit wound on his lower calf. It was an easy job but it would have gone a lot faster if the man wasn’t insistently flirting with him.  
“ Come on Doc, just one night. Let me take ya to the fanciest restaurant, we’ll do a little wine and dine. Completely straight, no crooked deals or anything. What do you say?” the man begged.  
Harry sighed as he got up, removing his gloves.  
“ You know the rules Miami. I don’t date patients, and there’s no fraternizing outside of the hotel,” Harry said.  
The man pouted comically at his rejection.  
“ How many times I gotta tells ya, enough with the codename stuff, call me Danny,” he said admiring his new stitches.  
“ Sorry Miami, but I’m a stickler for rules, and patient anonymity calls for no real names. You’re all stitched up, try not to be back here tomorrow,” Harry said rolling his eyes at the man’s antics.  
The door opened and Buckbeak, his faithful orderly walked in.  
“ Did you get our new patient taken care of?” Harry asked.  
Normally, it wasn’t like him to take in bleeding, concussed strays off the street but something told him he couldn’t let that young man die. Plus he was really handsome and Harry got to see the full brunt of his muscles after using healing magic to cure his broken ribs.  
Secretly he hoped he’d see the man again, but knew that it probably wouldn’t happen.  
He shook his head. He started this job to not get attached to people, and look what he’s doing. Going and getting attached to some muscled up man who is probably a criminal, that he doesn’t even know the name of.  
“ Yes, he left through the South entrance,” Buckbeak replied, handing him the paperwork.  
‘Interesting’, Harry thought. Since the man had signed the paper, it meant he was now in tune with the building's wards and could find and enter it again. Maybe he would see him again after all. Harry snorted at the obviously fake name written down.  
“ Alright, Nurse will you show Mr. Miami out? He’s done with care and is currently taking up a bed on this busy Friday night,” Harry said, walking towards the door.  
“ Oh, how you wound me with these hurtful words. I will get you to go out with me someday, Doc!” the man yelled. Buckbeak rolled his eyes at the little man’s foolish ways. This wouldn’t be the first time the Doctor had caught the attention of one of his patients. He remembered the time when one of the admirers would get into fights just for an excuse to show up to the hospital and talk to the Doctor. Of course, the Doctor was brutal and followed the rules of the hotel that he will not date his patients. Buckbeak wondered if Doctor James just enjoyed stomping out the hope of all of his good-looking admirers. Maybe the Doctor was a sadist that enjoyed ruining people’s prospects of love. Either way, Buckbeak was the one who had to throw each one out as soon as they were deemed well enough to leave.  
That’s what he was currently doing with the patient known as Miami. The insistent man talked until he was shoved into the elevator.  
Harry chuckled at his orderly who man-handled Miami to the exit. He wasn’t going to lie, the well-known criminal was cute but not Harry’s type at all. He was a sucker for the unsung heroes. But Harry knew he wasn’t going to find any heroes in Gotham any time soon. The town was full of low lives and broken-down people. All he could do was try to patch it up one person at a time. Speaking of which, he had to take care of his next patient who was a home invader with a flashlight stuck somewhere it should not be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you want this continued because currently I don't have many chapters for it and want to see if anyone like this before I post more.


End file.
